deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Death'sapprentice77/Round 1: Spy vs. Spy, Solid Snake vs. Sam Fisher
Solid Snake, the tough as nails solo FOXHOUND operative vs. Sam Fisher, the silent but deadly Splinter cell. Who is Deadliest? Notes I gave Snake two long range weapons because the SC-20 is a very versatile weapon if it seems unfair i could change the weapons or something i'm not that big on the metal gear series and have only played a few games of the Splinter cell series. Battle Sam Fisher is walking near a warehouse at night, while Solid Snake is watching him from a roof top. "Colonel, Target is in sight," Snake utters into his Codec. "You, know what to do Snake," Colonel Campbell responds. "Show him no mercy." Snake readies his Mosin-Nagat Sniper Rifle and takes aim at his target. He pulls the trigger but it misses and Fisher looks up to see the frustrated mercenary taking aim again at him but Fisher rolls out of the way of the fire and takes cover in an alley way. Snake sees that the light that was once in the alley way is out and he can no longer locate his opponent. He realizes that, like himself, Fisher is also a master of stealth as Fisher fires at Snake with his SC-20KMAWS in sniper mode. A few bullets whiz by Snake's head as he drops down to street level. Snake sees a grenade headed straight for him and he rolls out of the way but is still skimmed by a bit of the frag. Snake then readies his guided missile and fires steering it to wear he had seen the grenade. The missile explodes taking out a portion of the warehouse wall and Snake takes his AN94 goes to investigate the wreckage. But Fisher pops out behind a box and fires a maelstrom of bullets at Snake with his SC-20K. SNake takes cover behind the wrecked wall, a few bullets graze him, and he returns fire. A few bullets nick his opponent in the shoulder, but don't seriously injure him. Fisher takes cover behind a crate and Snake in turn wrecks it with his gun. Snake continues fire until he realizes that his opponent has left and he is out of bullets. Snake draws his Mk. 2 and proceeds into a well lit room, he spots Fisher and fires a couple rounds at him but the splinter cell rolls away from his opponent and shoots out the lights with his FN. Snake sneaks around the room and comes across a dark hallway unaware Fisher is above his head (via the split jump) ready to strike. The splinter cell silently drops down and draws his SC Knife preparing to end the fight. He attempts to grab Snake but fails as he is elbowed in the stomach and slashed across his leg with the stun knife. Surprised by its taser like capabilities Fisher backs off a little. Snake sizes this opportunity and attempts to stab the Splinter Cell with his knife, by this time Fisher has recovered and counters with a stab of his own aimed at Snakes abdomen. Snake reals back in pain and Fisher ends their bout with a stab in the neck. Snake slumps over dead and fisher goes to hide the body. Just as Fisher is about to leave he hears the Colonel's voice from Snake's Codec. "Snake, answer me. Snake!? SNAKE!!" Experts Opinion This match was pretty close these opponents were both skilled stealth artists. Though Snake has triumphed over super human foes, Fisher's supporters believed that his lethal weapons would win it for him. Category:Blog posts